


This Broken Road

by trippgalaxy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Bagginshield Week, Drama & Romance, Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield Friendship, Dwalin Is A Softie, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fíli/Sigrid - Freeform, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Implied Sexual Content, Kiliel Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin's A+ Parenting, Uncle Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippgalaxy/pseuds/trippgalaxy
Summary: "Bless this broken road, that led me straight to you."Sigrid, daughter of Bard the Bowman is thrust into a war and the destruction of her home that leads her into Prince Fili's arms and eventually his heart.Fili is on a mission to win back Erebor and take his rightful place beside his Uncle Thorin as heir to the throne. When the quest goes south when the Dragon is woke and the destruction that ensues, one thing he doesn't plan on is rescuing a blonde haired girl from an orc attack and bringing her to Erebor for protection.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Author's note*:  
> Like my last work, What would've happened if everyone had lived. In all honesty I don't know where I'm going with this.  
> Just a note that I'm incorporating my own thoughts and ideas with this, the only scene I'm using from the movie is the Battle scene in the last movie; I'm not a purist so a lot of the healing/medicine/pregnancy/age difference is something I made up myself and I know it's not 'technically' correct in Tolkien's world.  
> I use a lot of modern day speech because I feel like some of these fics get dry after a while without it. 
> 
> All characters belong to J.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson, as well as the original story line.

“Grab my hand!” The blonde prince called out to me over the roar of Smaug as he extended his hand towards me.

 

Pulling Tilda with my other hand against her protests.

 

“Sigrid! That’s our home! We have to stay!” She whimpered.

 

“We have to go.” I said as softly as possible as I gripped his arm and hopped onto the boat just as our house started to give way; memories of my childhood and all I had known was now burning in a pile on the ground.

 

Bain was right behind us, landing a seat beside the floppy hatted dwarf.

 

“He shot him!” I overheard the black-haired prince yell as the elf from Mirkwood pushed our boat away from the dock and we started to float down the lake; passing the burning houses and screaming people trying to escape.

 

People I had known my entire life were now screaming and fighting each other to try and escape with their life.

It made me sick to my stomach, the scent of burning flesh and wondering how many friends I had lost. My home and city was now nothing more than a burning graveyard full of broken promises and greed for gold.

 

I should have been angry. It was the dwarves fault we were in this mess. But I wasn’t and for the life of me I couldn’t understand why.

 

I looked down with shock and realized I was still holding the prince’s hand.

 

Unlike the boys my age, his hand was bigger and rougher. It was calloused from years of mining and working I assumed. His skin scraped against mine. It didn’t hurt, it created a friction that did different things to my body. There were butterflies fluttering in my stomach for reasons I didn’t understand why.

 

The Prince looked down to see our hands still intertwined.

 

I gasped in embarrassment, pulling away. “I’m sorry-“ I whispered.

 

“Don’t be.” He said softly, his voice a low rumble, “You didn’t ask for this.”

 

In that moment as we drifted along the water, no home to return to, the broken screams and scent of charred flesh filling the air, sitting next to the blonde prince, I felt more comfort here than I did in any home.


	2. 2

The boat ride to Erebor felt like a lifetime. The sky above us was black and I couldn’t tell if it was the smoke or if it was actually nighttime. There were no stars.

It was small and cramped on the boat, we were shoulder to shoulder- cold and wet. Fili’s leg was against mine and I was thankful it was so dark that he couldn’t see me blushing scarlet.

_Why on earth was I blushing?_

I don’t know what it was about him that made me feel like a little girl in his presence. Maybe it was because he was older, maybe it was the hard muscles underneath his clothes or his facial hair, but I sat next to him, almost wishing he would look at me. I hadn’t been able to keep the dwarf prince off of my mind ever since he came in between me and an orc, helping me under the table and keeping me safe.

 _Don’t be ridiculous, Sigrid._ I scolded myself. _He only did what a decent dwarf would do. No need to think it was anything more. He probably sees you as nothing more than a little girl._

The dragon had been slayed, by my father and the black arrow as the prophecy the dwarves kept going on about foretold. Bain had jumped out of the boat to help my father atop the bell tower. I only hoped they were still alive and hadn’t succumbed to the elements or the remaining fire blazing.

Tilda slept soundly against the dwarf with the floppy hat, who I came to know as Bofur. He had sung her some lullabies, that had eventually calmed her and let her drift off into sleep.

“Should we take them to the shore where the survivors are gathering once we reach land?” Tauriel, the red headed elf inquired, her voice high pitched and musical, almost otherworldly. “They’re taking boats to the shores of Dale.”

Bofur shook his head. Kili looked between Tilda and I, torn between answering.

Fili was the first to speak. “No.”

I recoiled, turning to look at him.

“What do you mean no?” Tauriel demanded, paying no mind to how she addressed the dwarf princes. I wondered if she was royalty among the elves. “Their father and brother might be there.”

“Or they might not.” Fili argued, “We saved them from the orcs, we can’t just leave them on the shore hoping they find their father and brother. There’s still orcs running around. Not to mention no dry clothes, food or even shelter.”

“He’s right,” Bofur interjected, “The safest place for them right now is with us.”

“What’s Uncle going to say?” Kili, who I learned was the black-haired archer, asked.

“Uncle might not even be alive judging how hard and fast Smaug came out of that mountain. None of them might be alive. We don’t know. And he’s probably going to be more concerned about your elf following behind you after you bared your soul muttering poetic nonsense. No offense. He wouldn’t be mad at us for saving the girls.” He looked at Tauriel who shrugged, but not before I caught her and Kili stealing a glance at each other, which had me wondering if they had been more intimate with each other than they led us on to believe.

In that moment with everyone talking about us like we were nothing more than stray children, I’ve never felt smaller in my life.

Tilda stirred in her sleep, but Bofur patted her hair until she settled again.

I turned to Fili, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I imagined I looked like a hot mess with soot covering my face and my hair wet and matted. I was most likely going to catch a cold if I stayed in my clothes for much longer, but I didn’t have a choice.

“Thank you. For saving me.” I mumbled quietly so only he could hear.

In the light of the smouldering fire along the coastline, he turned to look at me, our eyes meeting each other directly for the first time up close.

I never realized how deep of a blue his were- like the sea. They were unlike other dwarven eyes I had seen in the company; dark, narrowed and standoffish. His were kind and soft.

“I won’t let anything hurt you Sigrid. I’ll protect you. You needn’t worry as long as you’re with me.” He whispered, and I don’t know if it was out of sympathy or offering comfort, or even something more. But somewhere in the darkness, his hand found mine again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always liked to think that Sigrid had a bit of crush on him ever since he rescued them from the orcs.


	3. 3

**Fili:**

There was no time.

I spent the majority of my life since I was a small dwarrow training to be one of my Uncle’s best warriors that he would take on this quest. Years and years of practice and discipline had prepared me for smashing orc’s heads in, and slaying anything that got in our way to that mountain.

The tales Uncle told us, the songs that were sung about forgotten gold and the mountain king’s return were all I had thought about since I could remember.

Mighty stories of brave kings and warriors, some of Dwalin’s epic war tales and how he got his scars. Old tales of Erebor, of my mother and Thorin as children, their deceased brother Frerin, who would’ve also been my Uncle; in a happier time.

What I didn’t prepare for however, was protecting a human girl.

I was supposed to be in Erebor, with my Uncle and the rest of our company. What I didn’t bargain on was my brother, Kili getting shot with poisonous orc arrow and nearly dying on us. Thorin had demanded Kili stay in Laketown until he was healed. I wasn’t leaving without my brother, even if the reckless twit deserved it at times with the way he chased after the red headed elf and got himself into this mess.

Although we were taught to hate elves, I couldn’t help but be slightly thankful the red head showed up when she did and saved my stupid brother.

“Grab my hand!” I called out to the Bargeman’s daughter, extending my hand as I stepped into the boat.

Her eyes were wild with fear, but she slipped her hand in mine and followed behind. Her skin was soft and delicate. Her hand was tinier than mine and I felt if I squeezed too hard, I would crush it.

This wasn’t what I was expecting.

Kili stumbled on after her, falling against the side of the boat on his bad leg, crying out.

“Be careful!” I scolded him.

Bofur pushed the boat from the doc with his foot as the elf grabbed the oar, leading us with the current away from the house-which was now burning in shambles on the ground.

The littlest daughter, whimpered. Bofur put an arm around her shoulders, speaking in a soft voice that only she could hear.

I was blessed as a dwarrow that I never witnessed destruction, or war of any kind. I couldn’t imagine being a child and watching my home and people burn in the fires of the dragon. I had been used to running and the danger along this journey. I doubted the girl sitting next to me had ever witnessed anything like this, judging from the way she was trembling.

“Sigrid, what about Da?” The little one asked, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her coat.

_Sigrid._

That was her name.

I had been to busy trying to keep my brother alive and fighting off the orcs that had invaded the house, I didn’t introduce myself or even be bothered to ask for her name.

Why I had flung myself in front of her, brutally cutting off the head of the orc that had raised a hand at her was beyond me. It was what any decent man or dwarf would have done. It was how Mr. Dwalin and Thorin raised Kili and myself. However, the jolt of electricity that passed between us when she reached for my hand was hard to ignore.

She was just a girl, Fili. I told myself, no need to get your trousers in a knot.

She was pretty though. Her hair was a lovely deep blonde colour that reminded me of honey, much like my own. She was soft, and femininely curvy in the right places which made me question her age.

I didn’t even realize our hands were still intertwined until I looked down. She let out a gasp, tugging her hand away and mumbling an apology.

“Don’t be sorry,” I felt the words spilling out of my mouth. “You didn’t ask for this.”

I had to fight the urge to wrap an arm around her to comfort her.

After all, she wasn’t mine and probably never would be.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I skipped over some parts and decided to pick up after the Battle had happened.

There was blood.

So, so much blood.

The tangy, metallic scent hung in the air along with the scent of charred flesh and orc filth.

I didn’t know what to do. I’d helped my brother and sister when they were sick, but to try and nurse wounded dwarves, elves and men back from death’s doorstep?

To say I had no idea what I was doing was the understatement of the century.

“Out of the way!” A deep grumble came from the outside of the healing tent I was in.

A dwarf who I recognized as one of Thorin Oakenshield’s warriors bounded in, holding up Fili at his side.

_No._

Bile felt like it was going to crawl up my throat.

_Not Fili, please not him._

I gasped at the sight of him- his blonde hair hanging around his face, which was covered in a mixture of mud and blood. His tunic had been ripped open, his skin and near bone visible. There was a steady stream of blood flowing down his right leg.

“His leg needs binding, he’s losing a lot of blood. I can’t tell how badly the orcs cut into him.”

“Dwal, I’m fine-“ Fili muttered. “She’s too young to help-“

I didn’t even have time to think.

“Lay him on the cot,” I said, trying to keep my voice strong. “I need you to help me get his armour off so I can get antiseptic in the wounds so they don’t start to get infected or sepsis in the blood.”

Normally I would’ve been too scared to even think to order the meanest and most intimidating of the dwarves around, but Fili’s life was at stake and I was going to do everything I had in me to save him.

It didn’t take much convincing to get Fili to lay down. He all but collapsed onto the makeshift cot.

“Sure thing, lass.”

His wounds were deep, so deep that I flinched.

_Please, let me save him._

The cut in his shoulder nearly went to the bone, layers of skin and muscle exposed.

“It’s just a scratch.” Fili murmured when he saw the horrified look on my face.

Dwalin scoffed, “Just a scratch, eh?”

“This is going to sting, I’m so sorry.” I said, pouring the antiseptic concoction one of the Elf Lord’s had left with the women before riding off into battle, saying it could heal and nearly reverse whatever damage had been done.

From what I understood, Elvish medicine was far more powerful and ancient than many other methods of healing and I was going to need all the help I could get.

Fili groaned slightly, throwing his head back against the pillow.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’re not the one with the crazy gold hungry Uncle who started this mess in the first place. Guess I kind of asked for it, coming along on this adventure.”

“You got it from here, Lass?” Dwalin asked me, “I need to go track down Kili and calm Thorin down.”

I nodded and he was gone before I could so much as ask why Thorin Oakenshield would be angry about after they had won the battle.

Ripping off a strip of my own dress, I wrapped it around his thigh to get the bleeding to stop.

“Hold this as tight as you can so you don’t lose anymore blood. I need to stitch up your shoulder first.”

I picked up the sterilized needle and thread as Fili stared at me; almost in awe.

“D’you want something to numb the pain?” I asked, motioning to the bottle of wine behind me.

Fili shook his head. “I’ll be fine, Sigrid. Thank you though.”

I went to work, gently weaving and closing the wound. Fili flinched a few times, but was tougher than anyone I’d ever seen before. I bandaged it again with another scrap of my dress, making sure nothing could get in and infect it.

“I’m going to start on your leg now. When you release your hand and you start losing blood again you might get light headed or faint, so you should probably lie your head down first.” I warned him before undoing the scrap of fabric.

“I’ve had worse done to me, Lass.” He said, almost laughing.

A part of me wanted to smack him for making light out of a situation that wasn’t funny to me. He could’ve died.

_Why do you care so much? They’re the reason you lost your home and your friends. You should be angry. You shouldn’t care whether these dwarves live or die. They didn’t care before they set fire to your hometown and destroyed your life as you knew it._

I ignored all the voices in my head screaming at me.

Sure enough, a thick, heavy waterfall of blood started flowing again and Fili looked at me once before his eyes shut and his body went limp.

Quickly, I worked, disinfecting and sewing up skin so tightly I hoped he wouldn’t bleed through. He would definitely have some scars, but judging by the amount that already covered his skin, it was nothing new

Once I was sure he wouldn’t bleed to death, I let my fingers hover over his muscles, lightly tracing some of the tattoos on his forearm and one that ran across his chest.

_Get it together, Sigrid._

I let Fili sleep it off, he looked peaceful.

Dwalin opened the tent again.

“How’s he doing?”

“I think he should be okay. I bandaged and sewed up his wounds. They aren’t bleeding through anymore and the antiseptic should’ve killed off any infections.”

“Thank you.” Dwalin nodded. “Is there anything you need?”

I shook my head. “No thank you. If it’s okay with you, I’d like to sit with him to make sure he doesn’t break out in a fever and that he’s getting plenty of water when he does wake.”

“I think that’d be a good idea. I’ll tell your Da where you are in case he needs you.”

“Okay.”

As quickly to appear as he was to disappear, Dwalin was gone before I could say anything else.

So I sat up and watched Fili breathe. I was scared if I looked away or if I fell asleep he would stop breathing and leave me. A painful fear I couldn’t describe or understand.

Hours passed, maybe even a day. But I didn’t dare move.


	5. Chapter 5

 I dreamt of Angels.

One in particular.

Before I slipped into the unconscious all I could see was flowing, golden hair and bright blue eyes. Not dark like mine, mine were like the ocean-depths unmeasurable. Hers were like the sky on a sunny day. Light, hopeful.

In my dreams she touched me- her fingers small and soft, working over my skin. I wasn’t sure if it was real or not, but in my dream, she touched me everywhere. I imagined her delicate hands gripping onto my forearms, her touch tracing light circles down my chest and further south. Her mouth replaced her hands after a bit.

If this was to only ever be a dream, I’d kill the person who tried to wake me.

I wasn’t sure if I was dead or in some kind of purgatory. My mind was a haze, but I was awake to a certain extent. My body couldn’t move, I couldn’t open my eyes. I was paralyzed, yet I could still feel my heart beating.

But I could hear her voice.

“Please, Fili. Please stay with us.”  

I don’t know why, maybe it was her voice, maybe it was Mahal sending me back from the dead but suddenly I opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings.

A small gasp from the side of the bed caused me to turn, looking into an increasingly familiar pair of sky blue eyes.

“You’re awake! Please- don’t move, you might tear your stitches! I’ll get you some water.” Sigrid turned, but I reached my hand out anyway, stopping her.

“You saved my life.”

When she looked at me I could see tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She wiped at them timidly.

“I…it was nothing, my prince.”

“Why are you crying?”

She was silent for a moment.

“I thought I was going to lose you.”

My heart was about to beat out of my chest.

_She was scared to lose me._

My lack of response must have made her nervous because she started rambling, all while drying her eyes on her ripped dress.

“I know this is completely absurd…but you saved me and my sister back in Laketown and then in the Lonely Mountain…I just couldn’t…you didn’t deserve to get hurt.”

“Sigrid…” I started, reaching a hand out to stroke her cheek. “It’s okay.”

She snaked her arms around me, much to my surprise. Wisps of soft hair tickled my neck and face. I wrapped my arms around her small waist, pulling her closer to me as her sobbing slowly subsided.

“It’s okay.” I murmured.

I knew in that moment that I could spend a lifetime with her in my arms and it wouldn’t be enough for me.

Her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. I should’ve rolled over onto the other side of the bed and let her sleep or even get up and go find my brother or uncle. I kept her in my arms.

Minutes passed, probably even hours. But I didn’t let go.


End file.
